The birth of a new legacy
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: The first child of Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark is about to be born. How will the Avengers react to the whole ordeal...? Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg you know the drill!
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had been in labour for two days straight and his waters still hadn't broken, quite frankly, it was killing him. He was stretched out on his sofa in his living room, trying to keep himself calm as the already painful contractions got worse.

"C'mon Kiddo you're killing me here…!" Tony rested a hand on his swollen stomach and then gasped as another contraction ripped through him. "Just come out already!"

"The child will make its appearance when the time is right, my friend. I am afraid that no one can speed up the process of nature, not even a God like I. You just need to keep calm and stay patient, Tony…" Thor sat down next to the labouring man and placed a hand on his baby bump. Feeling the baby kick, Thor smiled.

"I've been patient for the past two days, Thor! Can't you just induce my labour or something to make this whole scenario go faster?!"

"Well you can go for a stroll in the garden if you wish, that usually helps the child to move into the right position for delivery. However, I will not allow you to go alone. I shall be accompanying you just so that if your waters do break, I will be there to help you." Tony sighed and nodded.

"Alright we'll go for walk but personally, I don't it'll do any good. This kid is so stubborn; you can tell that it's Steve's." Thor stood up and then turned to help Tony to stand. He put one hand on Tony's back to support him and then slowly lifted the heavily pregnant man to his feet.

"On the contrary Tony, you are quite the stubborn type also." Thor then led Tony out into the garden.

Outside, the garden was in full bloom. The sky was a perfect ocean of blue with no clouds in sight, the grass was a lush carpet of green moisture and the flowers formed a rainbow on the ground. The two men ventured out into the sun and met up with Jan who was busy catching rays in her two piece swimsuit. She was lying on a sun bed just by the patio that led inside. As Tony and Thor approached her, Jan sat up and removed her heart-shaped sunglasses, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hey Guys! How're you feeling Tony, contractions still getting worse?" Jan asked with worry in her eyes and a frown on her face.

"No kidding, this baby needs to come out Jan, it's really-ah!" Tony clutched onto Thor and Thor placed one hand on Tony's bump while rubbing his back with the other. "Ah shit!"

"Oh my God! Thor is it time?!" Jan asked jumping to her feet. Thor sighed with relief and shook his head.

"Nay Jan. Tony is merely experiencing his next contraction." Suddenly a gush of water was heard. "Correction; Tony was merely experiencing the contraction that has led to the breaking of his waters!" Tony then fell to his knees, his breathing gone laboured.

"TH-THE BABY…IT'S ACTUALLY COMING! AH!" Making sure to be extremely careful, Thor scooped Tony up into his arms.

"Jan, contact the other Avengers. A new legacy is about to be birthed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU SHIT! I HAVE TO SUFFER JUST 'CAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! FUCK THIS, FUCK EVERYTHING AND FUCK YOU STEVEN ROGERS!" Tony was lying on his bed with legs spread apart and was at this point, attempting to choke his husband. Jan had called the other Avengers just as Thor had asked and it turned out that Steve had been on a secret mission by himself, and since he hadn't come back dead, Tony had decided to try and change that. Thor was looking for any progress on Tony's dilation and since he was the one who was going to deliver the babe, he had put a blanket over Tony's private area in order to give the labouring man some dignity.

"That's what got us here, babe." Steve said with a smirk. He held onto his husband's hand and kissed his forehead.

"Thor, we've got the hot water and towels. Where do ya want 'em?" Clint and Hank entered both carrying things for the delivery. Hank had the towels and Clint had the water.

"Beside me please." Thor said, not looking away from Tony's birth canal. The two men walked over to Thor and put the supplies next to him. "My friends the time has come. Now Tony, who do wish to be present to witness this miracle?"

"YOU CALL THIS A 'MIRACLE'?!" Tony screamed. "AH FUCK THIS HURTS! WHOEVER WANTS TO SEE THIS STAY, WE'RE A TEAM! HOWEVER, IF YOU DON'T WANNA SEE THIS THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" At that point, Steve tried to escape Tony's grasp. "THAT OPTION DOESN'T APPLY TO YOU, ROGERS!" Tony grabbed his husband by the collar of his shirt. With Steve holding one of Tony's hands, Jan decided to take the other.

"You're doing so well, Tony! I'm proud of you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "It's almost over…it's almost over…!"

The only one who left the room was Clint. Actually, Clint was taken out by Hulk after he passed out when Tony began pushing.

"WAKE UP, CLINT. YOU ARE MISSING EVERYTHING. AND I SO AM I." Hulk said trying to snap Clint back into consciousness. As Clint began to come around, the two heroes heard Tony screaming.

"Surely it can't be that painful…can it…?"

"Do not push anymore, Tony. You are now in the 'crowning stage', I need you to pant because if you push, you may tear and cause some serious damage!" Thor continued his position in between Tony's legs as Hank wiped sweat from his brow. Jan and Steve did the same with Tony.

"PLEASE, I NEED TO PUSH!" Tony began to bear down, but Steve eased him back.

"You can't, babe! Just breathe okay? You can do it, like this: 'hee hee huu…"

"Hee hee huu…hee hee huu…!" Tony squeezed his husband's hand tighter as he tried to copy Steve's breathing technique.

"The child's head is born!" Thor announced proudly. "The child has a full head of black hair, like its mother. Would you like to feel your child, Tony?"

"C-CAN I?!" Tony asked, his voice a tremble. Steve and Jan helped Tony to balance on his tail bone and then Thor took his hand. He then guided Tony down to the baby's head. "MY GOD! I DID THAT?!"

"Yes you did, love…yes you did!" Steve put his hand on top of Tony's and kissed his forehead. Suddenly Tony gasped and nearly fell back. Steve caught him and laid him back against the pillows.

"OH GOD, HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Tony screamed as the next contraction came.

"Push, Tony!" Thor said. Tony bore down and pushed…but nothing happened this time. Realisation then hit Hank.

"Stop Thor! Stop telling Tony to push! It's the umbilical cord; it has to be wrapped around the baby's neck!" Tony nearly stopped breathing. He squeezed both of his friends' hands really tightly as tears formed in his eyes. "Hang on, Tony! We're going to try and loosen the cord…almost had it…got it! The head's free! PUSH NOW TONY!" Tony bore down and pushed the rest of the baby out and then fell back against the pillows.

"It's a girl!" Thor and Hank said in unison. Tony smiled and closed his eyes.

"Well done, babe. I love you!" Steve said locking lips with Tony.

"…oh no…" The kiss was broken when Thor spoke. Silence then filled the room.

"Why isn't she crying…?!" Tony asked, his smile faded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why isn't my baby crying, Thor?!" Tony felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears.  
"Please, child. We need you to breathe now…" Thor said as he tried to encourage the newly-born baby while rubbing her tummy with a warm towel. He then put his mouth of the baby's nose and mouth and blew a couple of gentle breaths into the baby's lungs.  
"St-Steve do something! Anything please!" Tony finally let his tears loose and he hid his face in his husband's chest as he sobbed. Jan left Tony's side to run and hug Hank. She was crying too.  
"Come on young one, you have a whole life that awaits you…!" Thor continued his attempts to revive the non-breathing baby. Silence continued to fill the room…the baby still hadn't breathed its first breath. Thor stopped trying to get the babe to breathe and wrapped her in a fresh towel. He then handed her to Steve. "I…I'm ever so sorry, I tried…" Steve held his still daughter in his arms. He stroked her black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
"Give her to me." Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by Tony who had his arms out, obviously waiting to hold his daughter. Steve gently placed the babe into his husband's arms and Tony just sat there, looking at his baby's face. "Why…? Is it because I got cross with you while being pregnant with you? I never meant anything I said…I love you…and always will…Amane…" Suddenly the baby jerked and then…

UWAA~UWAA~UWAA!  
"Sh-SHE'S ALIVE! OH MY BABY! STEVE LOOK!" Tony was still crying, however they were tears of joy as he held his crying, breathing daughter. Steve kissed his husband's forehead and then tickled his daughter's nose. Thor nearly collapsed with relief. He walked up to the proud parents and smiled.  
"A new legacy has been born! I know that this baby shall one day, turn into one Earth's most trusted and powerful protectors!" Jan escaped Hanks grasp and ran up to kiss Thor on the cheek. Hank then opened the door to let Hulk and Clint in.  
"C'mon in guys! Come meet the newest member of the family!" Clint and Hulk walked up to the bed in Tony and Amane were lying in.  
"Er sorry about me passing out, Tony…"Clint blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Tony laughed.  
"Its okay, Clint. Trust me, if I hadn't been the one trying to push something the size of a melon out of a hole smaller than an eyeball, I probably would have done the same thing."  
"WHAT IS IT? A BOY. OR A GIRL?" Hulk asked rather loudly. At that point, Amane began to cry and Hulk stepped back. "SORRY…I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE IT…" Hulk said as he tried to lower his voice and looked at the floor like a sad puppy.  
Steve walked up to Thor and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Its fine, Hulk, you just scared her, that's all…"  
"HER…?"  
"Yes…mine and Tony's daughter Amane Stark Rogers…"


End file.
